


Tu dois juste y croire

by TreasuredHopes



Category: Free!
Genre: Accident, Drama, Friendship, Gen, One-Shot, Own writting, Short
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasuredHopes/pseuds/TreasuredHopes
Summary: «À cet instant...Cet instant précis où j'ai repris connaissance...Cet instant où tout mon univers a été frappé par la plus puissante des armes...Cet instant où j'ai appris que je ne pourrais plus jamais nager.»





	Tu dois juste y croire

**Author's Note:**

> Mon premier écrit sur Free! que j'ai écrit il y a assez longtemps. Je l'ai retrouver dans mes affaires.  
> En espérant qu'il vous plaise. Bonne lecture!

Plus il essayait d'oublier, plus il y pensait. C'était devenu pour lui le plus lourd des fardeaux à porter. Il était beaucoup trop lourd pour ses épaules, qui commençaient à fléchir peu à peu. Toutes les nuits depuis cette triste nouvelle lui étaient horribles, les cauchemars le hantaient en permanence. «Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter une telle chose?», se demandait-il continuellement. Juste y penser lui était insupportable et les larmes commençaient graduellement à couler malgré lui. Il avait envie de frapper partout, de tout arracher, tout déchirer, de hurler. Il voulait supplier le ciel de le ramener en arrière, Il voulait le supplier de revenir sur son choix concernant son destin. Il voulait aussi lui demander pourquoi autant de cruauté, de haine à son égard. Que lui avait-il fait pour être traité ainsi? Ses amis étaient tous si content de le voir. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi étaient-ils heureux de le voir souffrir? Cela les enchantaient-ils qu'il ne puisse plus nager? Tous remerciaient le ciel pour lui, alors que lui-même le maudissait...  
  
«― Je sais que c'est difficile, commença Makoto afin de briser le lourd silence qui c'était installé dans la chambre, mais pense au fait que tu sois toujours en vie.  
― Oui, c'est vrai! C'est un miracle! enchaîna un petit blondinet, souriant. »  
  
Toujours en vie, bien sûr. Cependant, à quoi ça sert de vivre quand la raison de cette existence n'est plus là? Haruka n'osait le dire, mais il aurait préféré perdre la vie à ce moment. Il déposa ses mains sur ses jambes endolories en restant muet. Ce n'était pas le moment d'essayer de le rassurer. Il voulait seulement être seul, s'apitoyer sur son sort en solitaire. Makoto, Nagisa et Rei continuaient à essayer de lui remonter le moral, mais le garçon n'entendait que des marmonnements flous.  
  
«― À quoi ça sert? demanda le blessé dans un murmure presque incompréhensible.  
― T'as dis quoi, Haruka?! s'écria le blondinet, excité que le garçon ait enfin parlé.  
― Que veux-tu dire par là?»  
  
Makoto avait visiblement entendu cette faible question. Le blessé se crispa légèrement, n'ayant pas voulu penser à voix haute. Il fuyait le regard compatissant de son ami. Le silence revint immanquablement. Nagisa fit une mine boudeuse en se tournant inquiet vers Rei, qui cherchait clairement quelque chose à dire pour tenter d'arranger les choses.  
  
Finalement, le silence resta.  
  
«― Je pense qu'on devrait le laisser un peu seul, finit par dire Rei, après une longue réflexion.»  
  
Le petit blond regarda celui qui venait de parler et se tourna ensuite vers Makoto afin de lui demander son avis silencieusement. Ce dernier approuva l'idée.  
  
«― On repassera demain, repose-toi bien. Ne force pas trop.»  
  
Sur ces paroles, Makoto quitta la chambre à son tour, perplexe. Haruka ne voulait pas être égoïste, mais il souhaitait qu'ils partent à cet instant. Il tâta sa jambe, en se disant que c'était impossible qu'il ne puisse plus jamais nager. C'était complètement impossible. Le médecin s'était trompé. Tout était faut, ou il voulait juste lui faire peur. Carrément.  
  
Il refusait de faire quoi que ce soit. Il était si découragé. Plus aucun espoir. Le rétablissement lui semblait impossible. Il ne pourrait plus nager, plus marcher, plus s'occuper de lui-même, pris dans un fauteuil roulant toute sa vie. Il ne répondait à personne, il ne parlait plus.  
[...]  
  
Deux jours avaient passées. Les journées étaient si longues. Il s'imaginait en train de nager, de courser, de se laisser flotter sur l'eau. Le brun avait l'impression de ressentir ce bien-être. Il voulait le vivre réellement en ce moment même. Il reposa sa main sur l'une de ses jambes. Il ne ressentait rien. C'était comme s'il n'avait plus de jambe, elles restaient immobiles, ses sensations avaient entièrement disparues. Il se frappa fortement la cuisse en espérant se faire mal, mais ce fut vain. Il se frappa une autre fois, un peu plus fort. Il se pinça, se griffa, se planta les ongles dans la peau. Il ne sentait rien. Il continuait encore et encore.  
  
Soudain, la porte de sa chambre ouvrit. Effrayé par inattention, il se tourna vers la personne qui entrait. Il s'agissait de l'un de ses amis. Un ami qui ne l'avait pas encore visité jusqu'à ce jour. Il fut très surpris, mais ne parla pas pour autant. Il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il était probablement la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir dans cet état.  
  
«― Haruka, c'est quoi ces conneries!? s'exclama son visiteur furieux. Penses-tu que tu vas changer quelque chose en restant là à t'apitoyer sur ton sort?»  
  
Le brun sursauta légèrement. Il ne s'attendait pas à se faire crier dessus.  
  
«― Et tu penses que je peux changer quelque chose? répliqua Haruka, incapable de rester silencieux face à lui.  
― Tu ne sauras pas si tu n'essaies pas.  
― Je...»  
  
Haruka arrêta de parler. C'était difficile pour lui. Il était en colère. Il avait envie de partir en sanglot.  
  
«― Je ne sens plus rien, Rin. dit-il en le fuyant toujours du regard. Je resterai paralysé pour toujours.»  
  
Rin failli s'effondrer. Il ne le croyait pas. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était paralysé. On lui avait seulement parler de jambes cassées. C'était bien pire qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne pu s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il voulait le confirmer par lui-même.  
  
En sentant son ami s'approcher de lui, Haruka se retourna et croisa le regard déchiré de Rin. Il eut une pierre au cœur. Ce dernier posa sa main sur l'une des jambes du blessé et pu constater que c'était malheureusement la vérité. Il était effrayé et n'arrivait pas à y croire.  
  
«― Pour la vie? demanda-t-il en espérant une réponse négative.  
― ... pour toute la vie, répondit Haruka.»  
  
Rin s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, en restant muet. Il pensait. Il semblait autant démoli que son ami. Il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait faire pour apaiser un peu ses souffrances. Il devait lui trouver un autre passe-temps, lui permettre de penser à autre chose.  
  
«― Tu veux aller te promener? lui demanda-t-il finalement.»  
  
Haruka l'observa, incertain et le questionna sur la destination. Son moral était si bas qu'il n'avait même pas envie de bouger d'un centime. Rin ne voulait pas l'amener à un endroit précis. Il voulait juste lui remonter le moral et lui montrer que ce n'était pas si grave et que la vie lui offrirait de tout nouveaux défis même s'il ne pouvait plus nager comme il le souhaitait. Il pouvait toujours aller dans l'eau. Sa survie était un miracle. Il voulait lui faire comprendre ce fait que Haruka ne semblait pas concevoir.  
  
Après avoir été chercher une chaise roulante, il aida son ami à s'y asseoir, bien que ce dernier ne voulait guère. Le brun chiala légèrement en se laissant qu'en même guidé par son ami vers la sortie de l'hôpital.  
  
Le soleil l'aveugla. Il eut pour réflexe de mettre sa main sur ses yeux.  
  
«― Le soleil est fort aujourd'hui, confirma Rin en ricana légèrement.»  
  
Haruka ne répondit pas, gêné par son geste.  
  
«― Alors, où veux-tu aller? s'enjoua le rouquin.  
― C'est toi qui a voulu qu'on sorte.  
― C'est vrai, mais tu choisis la destination.»  
  
Il avançait et allait dans une direction au hasard, en attendant de connaitre son envie. Il avait pensé à l'amener se promener dans les rues plus marchandes afin de voir autres choses que de beaux paysages qui lui donnait inévitablement l'envie de se jeter à l'eau.  
  
«― La plage.  
― La plage? répliqua Rin aussitôt en arrêtant d'avancer.»  
  
La plage était le lieu de l'accident.  
  
«― Mais tu sais qu'elle a été fermée... Elle est trop dangereuse.  
― Je ne vais pas entrer dans l'eau, affirma Haruka, triste. Je veux juste y aller.»  
  
Rin se laissa influencer par les paroles d'Haruka et changea sa direction afin de prendre le chemin de la plage. Elle avait été fermée après l'accident, ayant été jugée trop dangereuse pour s'y baigner. L'adolescent n'avait pas été la seule victime. Il en avait une autre qui avait été beaucoup moins chanceuse que lui. Seulement, il ne semblait pas se rappeler ce fait. Il se souvenait de l'accident, mais pas de la personne qu'il avait tenté de sauvé.  
  
Des tourbillons avaient été détectés près des côtes. Les tourbillons étaient des trous dans le sable qui semblait tout petits. Lorsqu'ils commençaient à tourner, ils attiraient tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité. Ils pouvaient avaler des personnes entières. Haruka, en remarquant se fait, avait attrapé cette personne qui se faisait attiré dans l'un de ses tourbillons mais il avait été absorbé aussi.  
  
Lorsqu'il réussit à s'agripper à un rocher, la moitié de son corps était déjà sous le sable. Le trou se referma après la première victime, alors que son corps était à moitié à l'intérieur. Il avait été en quelque sorte ''broyé''. Il ne s'était rendit compte de rien puisqu'il avait perdu connaissance par manque d'oxygène sous l'eau avant. Les amis d'Haruka qui avaient vu la scène croyaient absolument au miracle, alors que ce dernier n'y voyait que ses malheurs.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à la plage, qu'ils regardèrent de loin. Ils se contentèrent de ça. Le vent était paisible et ébouriffait vaguement les cheveux du brun. Rin contempla son ami, pendant qu'il avait les deux yeux rivés sur la mer. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ce moment dura quelques minutes avant que Haruka reprenne la parole.  
  
«― Penses-tu que je pourrai nager librement un jour?»  
  
Rin avait ressenti les sentiments douloureux de son ami dans cette question. Il avait senti une légère espoir, mais sans plus. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, ne voulant pas dire des choses qui n'arriveraient pas ou lui donner de faux-espoirs, même si ça lui remonterait le moral.  
  
«― Tu dois juste y croire, finit-il par dire.»  
  
C'était certainement la meilleure chose à lui dire. Croire en soi. Croire en son rétablissement. Rester positif malgré tout. Il n'avait pas perdu la vie. L'espoir régnera tant et aussi longtemps qu'il restera vivant. Il était le seul à pouvoir décidé de ce qui arriverait.  
  
Ils continuèrent à regarder le paysage quelques minutes silencieusement avant de partir vers autre-part. Le roux commençait à sentir son cœur battre si fort. Avait-il réussi à lui faire entendre raison? L'avait-il aidé à regagner sa confiance? Il souriait, c'était plus fort que lui.¸  
  
«― Pourquoi tu souris comme ça? s'informa Haruka en brisant le silence.  
― Parce que tu le fais aussi.»  
  
Le brun avait sourit en effet, dirigé par son ami dans les rues de la ville. Il commençait à y croire. Aussitôt que la douleur partirait complètement, il prévoyait commencer sa réadaptation et utiliser ses jambes à nouveau, aussi minime que la chance de réussite soit. On lui avait dit qu'il n'avait que 5% de chance que ce soit utile. Il voulait croire en ce pourcentage.  
  
L'esprit d'Haruka fut complètement ailleurs pendant tout le reste du trajet. Il voulait penser positivement et il faisait tout pour y arrivé, bien que la négativité était un fort combattant. Il y croyait. Il y croyait...  
  
C'est toujours en y croyant qu'on peut tout accomplir. C'est en croyant quand trouve un but à sa vie. C'est la croyance qui amène l'espérance.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaires et/ou un petit Kudo ♥  
> (même si vous n'avez pas de compte :3 ça fait toujours super plaisir :3)


End file.
